


The Rich Kid And The Stranger

by iLibra



Series: The Rich Kid [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the MGS Kink Meme</p><p>Modern AU<br/>Rich kid Adam, is so done with his parents that he flees into the forest, where he finds an abandoned house, and a slightly drunk stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rich Kid And The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I really need to read a modern fic where Ocelot is some rich kid in the suburbs and Kaz is kind of an outcast. Somehow they meet up and Ocelot turns into a booty call/cum dumpster for a drunk/high Kaz."

He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew damn well he didn't want to stay in this house a second longer. Adam's face was flushed from the embarrassment he had to take from his parents.

He soon reached an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere and looked if somebody followed him here. Seeing no one between the few trees and the garbage that was scattered everywhere, he made his way to the house and went through the door. It was dead silence in there, so he sighed and settled in a corner, wrapping his arms around his legs.

He let the tears fall and just es he was drowning in self-pity, he heard some sort of movement in the next room. Soon after that a blond stranger showed up in the doorway, a half empty bottle of beer in his hand.

“The fuck are you?” the man approached him in a harsh tone.

Adam was startled and quickly wiped the back of his hand other his eyes. Even though the other man scared him a bit, he didn't want to take any shit from him.

“And why would I tell you?” Adam snapped at him, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, I don't know, because I was just having a good time here until you disturbed me with your gross sobbing, maybe?”

The blond man took a few steps towards him, waving his half empty bottle. His hair was hanging up to his shoulders, and looked like a failed attempt to slick it back neatly. Big black aviators were covering his face and he gave Adam another annoyed look. He was wearing rather baggy jeans and a dirty shirt. A total contrast to Adam's clothes which were screaming “I am a rich kid, and my parents won't let me wear anything that's cheaper than 50$.”

“Wha- I wasn't sobbing!” His face flushed in a deep red and he quickly rubbed his eyes again.

“Whatever, look, I don't care, but fact is: You disturbed me, and I don't like that.”

He walked over to the corner Adam was sitting and got in a squatting position before him. Adam was wrapping his arms tighter around his legs, averting the strangers eyes. He could feel his gaze traveling up and down his body.

“Hey, I know you. You're that rich kid from across the street.” the man approached him.

Adam remained silent. He had a very vague memory of this man too, seeing him on the street from time to time, but not paying much attention to him. Although he remembered seeing him go into some shitty apartment from time to time, so he was sure he wasn't homeless or anything.

“Man, did your parents buy you these cloths or what?” the man tried again with a half disgusted, half curious look on his face.

Adam didn't answer him, hoping he could get out of this situation as soon as possible. But when he really thought about it, he didn't want to go back home either, so he was kinda stuck with all this.

“Hey, come on, don't be like that, you little brat.”

The stranger tugged at Adam's short blond hair, so he had to look him in the eyes. The smell of alcohol in his breath was ever so notable.  
“Hm, at least you're kinda pretty, so of course you have it good in life.” Adam let go of his legs, not quite knowing what to do, besides from staring at the strangers deep blue eyes.

“But maybe we can put you to use some other way.” the man purred and suddenly grabbed at Adam's crotch, who took in a sharp breath.

“Wha- what are you doing?” he struggled to get the man to move away from him, but his efforts failed. The man started massaging Adam's cock through the cloth of his pants and he couldn't hold in a quiet sigh. He grabbed the other man's wrists and tried to push him away, but his strength was weakened by the pleasure building in his stomach.

“Hey, kid, just relax and we can both enjoy ourselves here.” the stranger said with a wicked grin on his face. But Adam couldn't let that pass by.

“I'm not a kid!” he snapped at him, which was suddenly even more important than getting the man away from him. Why did people keep calling him that? He was 20 years old and went to a high class university, god damn it. But now that the blond man was this near, he could tell that he was quite handsome and he slapped himself internally for thinking that at a time like this.

“Oh? So what should I call you?” the other man whispered into his ear, busying himself with undoing Adams belt, tracing his fingers along the waistband of his boxers.

“Ocelot...” he said hesitantly, not sure why he gave him the name of his favorite animal, but soon realizing it could be a bad idea to give him his real name.

The other man gave him a curious look and than laughed.

“Your parents gave you that fucking name? Although I can kinda see how it fits.” he said while slowly creeping his fingers inside of Adam's underwear, barely touching his cock. He tried to contain the sounds that threatened to escape him, gripping the others shoulders lightly.

“No, they wouldn't be smart enough for that.” he gasped, cursing internally that he was reminded of his parents again. But all these thoughts tangled together and disappeared when the other man was zipping Adam's pants down and tugged at them, just enough so his lower body was exposed. He hissed at the cold floor he could feel when he was set down again. The other man stripped Adam from his jacket, lifted him up again and laid it out underneath him.

Adam looked in the others eyes hesitantly, clearly looking as if he had something to say.

“What's the matter?” the man purred, a slight grin on his face.

Adam tried to push the thoughts of “What the fuck am I doing here?” aside and asked what was on his mind instead.

“What's your name?” he asked with a deep blush on his face. The other man gave him an amused grin.

“You can call me Kaz.”

“Kaz...” Adam, or rather Ocelot, whispered.

“Man, you have such a fucking cute voice, you know that?” Kaz said, but before Ocelot could even think about answering, the other man was leaning in closer, capturing his lips with a messy kiss. He traced the line of Adam's lower lip with his tongue, demanding entrance into his mouth.

Adam never felt this prickling sensation in his stomach before and he suddenly remembered that this man just stole his first kiss. Damn.

Not mentioning that he was almost sitting in the other man's lap, his pants tugged down so his now half-hard front was exposed.

He gasped into Kaz' mouth, when he felt something drawing circles around his entrance, and the other man used this chance to stick his tongue deeper into his mouth, exploring every last bit, until they had to part to get some air into their lungs again.

The blond man then grabbed something from the pocket of his jeans, revealing a small bottle of lube. He quickly uncapped the bottle and poured some of it's contents on his fingers.

Suddenly realizing where this was going Adam began to struggle again, trying to wiggle away from the other man, which was kinda hard, with nothing but a corner behind him.

“No...” he gasped, with tears in his eyes, not sure if they came from arousal or fear.

Kaz gripped Adam's back and drew little circles on it, then he pushed a hand against his lower back and pushed him gently onto his lap, while he was on his knees before him, legs slightly spread.

“Oh, but my little Ocelot, this will feel real good, real soon, I tell you.” he breathed into his ear. He gently stroked Adam's cock with the hand that wasn't occupied with his back. Adam's mind crumbled and he couldn't think straight anymore, to captured by the voice of Kaz.

The blond man gave him an intense look, waiting for a reaction.

“...promise?” he bit his lip, feeling like he was exposing himself even more, but he couldn't help it. He was so curious and his mind was just screaming 'Do it!' at him. Another part of him just wanted to do something on his own, without the approval of his parents. If that was a good time to do so was a completely different question.

“Promise.” with a wicked grin Kaz was leaning in again, kissing him gently this time. Ocelot's mind just snapped out at this point, winding his arms around Kaz' neck he leaned into the kiss.

His whole body was trembling when he felt a finger press against his hole again. Not letting Adam break the kiss, Kaz moved in even closer and pressed his finger all the way inside. It really hurt at first, but he was getting used to the sensation pretty quickly and the blond man could soon work a second finger in, and then a third.

He curled his fingers slightly and a shock went through Adam's whole body, making him break the kiss and gasping for air desperately.

“What the-” was all Ocelot could manage between his shuddering breaths.

“Found it. My turn now, don't you think?” the man grinned at him again, withdrawing his hands from Adam and quickly working his belt open, tugging his pants down slightly. The man stroked his cock a few times to turn it fully erect. He could see the man's erection through half lidded eyes, unknowingly licking his lips in anticipation.

But it hurt, when he entered him, it really did. And Adam was screaming in pain, only partly in pleasure at this point. He dug his nails in Kaz' back, trying desperately to steady his breathing, but he was still struggling.

“Damn it, Kid, relax!” the blond man tugged at his hair again, trying to keep him from moving too much.

“Fuck.” was all Ocelot could manage, but as time went on, he tried his best to relax and the new sensation slowly turned into pleasure. A palm suddenly cupped his cheek and wiped away the few tears, that escaped his eyes previously. A look into his eyes reminded him that Kaz was still wearing his aviators, but Adam couldn't concentrate enough to try and put them away, and he didn't really care either way.

“That's it, you're doing good, Ocelot.”

Hearing that name out of Kaz' mouth send a pleasant shiver down his back, his skin tingling because of the new sensation. The other man soon began thrusting, slow at first, but quickly picking up speed and Adam couldn't help it, and threw his head back, lips slightly open.

He soon tried to match the man's thrusts with his hips, and it just felt so right, this sensation and the way everything was shaking in his mind.

“It feels so good inside you, fuck.” Kaz grunted into his ear, his speech slurring a bit.

“Kaz!” He didn't know what to say and couldn't reason anymore, so all he could do was scream his name over and over again.

They shifted their position slightly and the man was hitting this spot again, making Adam scream even more. His legs warped even tighter around Kaz' back, drawing him in, everything that stuck in his mind is that he didn't want this feeling to stop.

“Please!” he cried out, not even sure what he was begging for.

“Well, who would have thought, you really are a slut.” Kaz said, sucking on his neck to leave his markings on him.

Adam could just moan, trying to keep his mouth closed, but failing that attempt.

“Say it. Beg for it.” Kaz was now biting his shoulder, and Adam was sure it would leave a dark bruise and he hissed, feeling immense pleasure, even through the pain.

“Please.” His mind was just going in circles at this point, but when the man stopped his thrusts he was whimpering, and desperately trying to move his hips around the others dick. But his movements were soon stopped by Kaz pinning his hips down, digging his nails in his flesh.

“Please what?” the blond moved his face closer to Ocelot's, blue eyes meeting blue.

Adam didn't care anymore. He needed this. Quick.

“Please, don't stop! Please fill me up and let me cum! Please fill me with your cum!” were the embarrassing words coming from his mouth, but he couldn't care less.

Kaz then pressed Adam to the ground, picking up his thrusts again and his mind went completely blank. He was screaming and moaning, clinging desperately to Kaz' back.

Kaz' release soon followed, and Adam could only see white as the other filled him up to the hilt. It only took a few strokes until Adam followed him. And then he could only see black.

 

Adam woke up alone, still lying in the corner but with a jacket, that certainly wasn't his, draped other him. He took a quick look around, but the stranger named Kaz was gone. He made quick work to dress himself up, hissing slightly from the pain in his back. He went home, trying to forget.

A few days went by, but Adam just couldn't get the other man and what they did out of his head. He tried to get the same sensation by sliding his own fingers into him, but it was never enough. Almost driven mad, he went to that house again, hoping and fearing to see him again.

As he went through the door, he saw him leaning against the wall, smoking something. His eyes filled with joy as he was walking toward Kaz, who noticed him after a few steps.

“Never thought you'd come back this quickly. Miss me that much?” Kaz said, cupping Adam's cheek and stuck his thumb inside of his mouth.

“Yesh.” Ocelot whispered, looking at Kaz with half lidded eyes.

He went to that house a lot of times after that, letting Kaz use him however he wanted. One time, when Kaz had drank too much again, and Adam didn't do good enough at sucking him off, he struck him in the face, but Ocelot didn't care. He only lived for the sensation of being filled by him, until he was nothing more than a sticky mess.

One time he just couldn't stop crying, even though Kaz was buried balls deep inside him.

“Man, you're noisy, you know that?” and the man bit in his shoulder, rocking his hips, trying to change his crying into screams of pleasure, and he succeeded way too easy. “Although, when I think about it, I like it when you cry. Reminds me of the day you came here, my little Ocelot.” he continued.

“Please, kiss me!” Adam sobbed, between his moans.

“Pretty demanding today, aren't we?”

He knew Kaz didn't like to take orders, but when he was drunk enough, Adam could sometimes get him to comply to his selfish requests. So he warped his arms around his neck and drew him down, against his lips. Adam had learned how to use his tongue, be it kissing or sucking and he just couldn't get enough of these man's lips, that were sucking his breath out of him.

And everything he could see was white, then black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you think in the comments or write me on tumblr ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) ) if you want :)
> 
> Keep in mind that english isn't my native language and that this was basically the second time in my life writing smut!)


End file.
